


Six Degrees of Seperation

by Lilly_C



Series: Twice Unjust [4]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta for Twice Unjust <span class="small">(-aka- how Robbie is connected to the main original characters)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Degrees of Seperation

(-aka- how Robbie is connected to the main original characters)

Hungarian playwright Frigyes Karinthy was one of the first people to use the concept of six degrees of separation in his short story Láncszemek published in 1929 the characters hypothesised that by using no more than five individuals, one of whom is a personal acquaintance, he could contact the selected individual using nothing except the network of personal acquaintances. 

In writing Twice Unjust, I realised quite early on, during the outline and planning stages, actually, that this theory applied to Robbie because he has a personal connection to all five of my original characters and his life is affected, sometimes negatively, by their actions.

Murder victim Malcolm Forbes is Robbie’s estranged father, he hadn’t seen or spoken to him since early childhood.

Evelyn Ross is Robbie’s mother and Malcolm’s ex-wife, she left him in the early 1960s when Robbie was a child and moved to Aberdeen.

Louise Forbes is Malcolm’s daughter from his second marriage and Robbie’s half-sister. They never met. She was an accomplice in Malcolm’s murder.

Brenda Forbes is Malcolm’s second wife and Louise’s mother. They never met. She committed suicide.

Lucas Forbes is Louise’s son. Robbie gets custody of him, as he is the only relative that is not in prison or dead.


End file.
